


Forever

by SegaBarrett



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson and House have their own little house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own House, and I make no money from this.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

Greg House looked up, though he hadn’t been referred to by that name in six and a half years. 

James Wilson, his traveling companion of those six years and companion in general for much longer, turned his head and looked over at House, seemingly unaware that he’d actually spoken allowed.

“Wonder what?” House prompted. There wasn’t much of a need for names these days; they could pretty much call each other “Hey you!” and get a response, considering there tended to not be anyone else around.

This patch of land didn’t see visitors very often. There’d been a guy who got stranded with a leg injury a year and a half back, and they had patched him up and sent him on his way. He’d been grateful but not too curious, or maybe he had figured it was better not to ask. There had also been a language barrier, so that had come in handy.

“Wonder why it took. An experimental treatment in Mexico… sounds like a bad plot twist on some show.”

“You need to stop looking a gift horse in the mouth,” House told him. He stood up off the couch and made his way over to the cabinet. He opened it and took out a pack of tea bags, chose Earl Grey and proceeded to microwave a cup of water, interrupted only by the cat pushing against his leg and meowing indignantly at him.

House still hated cats, in general, but this one was all right. All black from head to paw with obnoxiously fluffy fur and a tendency to follow them both into the bathroom and stare at them while they took a shower.

It had come with the house, and while House had tried to name it a number of witty things over the years, he became known primarily as “the cat”. And that was all right.  
He microwaved another cup of water, told the cat to get lost because it wasn’t feeding time, then placed a tea bag in each and successfully stacked one cup on top of the other before making his way back to the couch. 

“One of these days the man with the cane isn’t going to have to carry the tea to a perfectly healthy, recovered man such as yourself,” House groused.

“I didn’t even ask for tea!” Wilson shot back, but proceeded to take his cup, anyway. “Ooh, Earl Grey.”

“Do you ever miss it?” House asked suddenly. “Medicine, I mean. Apart from the guy with the leg. That seemed to be a fluke.”

Wilson shrugged.

“Sometimes. Sometimes not. And you?”

“I miss the multitude of people I got to interfere with,” House joked, but then he shrugged. “The same, I guess. What about right now?” He kicked his good leg over Wilson’s own leg. 

“Right now, there’s nowhere in the world that I would rather be.” Wilson pressed his lips against House’s, and they drank in each other’s eyes, forever. Or at least until the cat demanded, again, to be fed. Life was good.


End file.
